


Karasuno's Sleepwear Headcanons

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Sleepwear, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Most of Karasuno (girls included) and what they wear to bed, if anything 👀
Kudos: 9





	Karasuno's Sleepwear Headcanons

**ℂ𝕠𝕒𝕔𝕙 𝕌𝕜𝕒𝕚** \- Wears boxers and sweats, can’t stand to sleep in shirts. Also, when he first started wearing the headband, he forgot to take it off one night when he went to bed and he woke up with a band mark in his hair. No matter how wet he got it and brushed it, the mark stayed. So he wears that headband every day and night now to hide the band mark. Unless he’s showering, and even then after, the band mark is still there.

 **𝔻𝕒𝕚𝕔𝕙𝕚 𝕊𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕞𝕦𝕣𝕒** \- Goes to sleep with boxers and sweats, but in the middle of the night, most often than not, he wakes up dripping sweat. Is it from anxiety or because he’s too hot in his sweats under the covers? It’s a 50/50 chance if he ends up taking off his sweats or not.

 **𝕂𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕙𝕚 𝕊𝕦𝕘𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕒** \- Wears boxers, sweats, and a white t-shirt to bed. I feel that Suga isn’t that warm blooded so he wears more clothes under the covers. Fun fact, during the winter months he breaks out his Christmas pj set because 1) his family got them for him and 2) they’re nice and warm on cold winder nights

 **𝔸𝕤𝕒𝕙𝕚 𝔸𝕫𝕦𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕖** \- I swear by the fact that Asahi is cold blooded. So he wears boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt to bed. Sometimes depending on how cold he is, he wear’s a long sleeve thermal. Asahi has many different throw blankets on his bed along with a fluffy comforter to stay warm. 

**ℝ𝕪𝕦𝕦𝕟𝕠𝕤𝕦𝕜𝕖 𝕋𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕜𝕒** \- Honestly it depends on the mood he’s in. If he’s too tired he will just take off his shirt and fall asleep in his boxers and sweats. But if he’s too hot, he strips down to just his boxers. I believe that he’s the kind of guy to sleep with his hand in his underwear.

 **𝕐𝕦𝕦 ℕ𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕠𝕪𝕒** \- This. Guy. Is. Hot. Blooded. And. You. Can’t. Convince. Me. Otherwise. That being said if he is super tired, he will go to sleep in his boxers and sweats. BUT on days that he goes to bed where he isn’t exhausted, he WILL strip down to nothing and sleep naked. (At a sleep over at Tanaka’s, Tanaka went to wake up Noya and found out that Noya was naked under the covers after he dramatically ripped them off to wake up the guy. Immediately regretted it and his love for Kiyoko got even stronger)

 **𝕊𝕙𝕠𝕪𝕠 ℍ𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕒** \- Most nights he will wear boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt to bed. But a lot of the times he sleeps with his hand up his shirt, and somehow almost once a week his shirt is all tangled up on his torso. Sometimes though, especially during the summer months, he’ll just sleep in his boxers and I feel like this guy wiggles around a lot in his sleep, enough to have his boxers riding low on his hips and somehow twisted over too much to one side.

 **𝕋𝕠𝕓𝕚𝕠 𝕂𝕒𝕘𝕖𝕪𝕒𝕞𝕒** \- This guy ALWAYS wears boxers, cotton pj pants, and a t-shirt to start off with to go to bed. But he gets hot easily and he needs a fan on him while he’s sleeping. Even when it’s cold outside. Most of the time though, his sweats will get kicked off in the middle of the night leaving him in just his boxers and t-shirt, his blanket kicked off of him. Only to be blown on by the fan for too long and reaches back and huddles under the covers again.

 **𝕂𝕖𝕚 𝕋𝕤𝕦𝕜𝕚𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕒** \- I feel like Tsuki would have matching pjs. Like nothing with matching print or anything but like navy blue knit pj pants and the same color t-shirt. BUT he does have one pair of a matching pj set that has lil green dinos on it and he wears them when ever he isn’t feeling so welI, they make him feel better. It’s a moral thing. Also believe that he is cold blooded unless he’s really worked up. So often times he wears a long sleeve shirt to bed in the winter months

 **𝕋𝕒𝕕𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕚 𝕐𝕒𝕞𝕒𝕘𝕦𝕔𝕙𝕚** \- Now you know who WOULD have matching print pjs? Tadashi. Long sleeved too. I can’t see him wearing anything else. Even when he gets hot in his long sleeves he just pushes the covers off him and goes back to sleep with ease. I think he would like the pj sets because they’re “cute”.

 **ℍ𝕚𝕥𝕠𝕜𝕒 𝕐𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚** \- This girl would be another to wear a matching pj set because she’s just that way. Especially in the cold winter months. But when it’s hot outside she’s in cotton shorts, panties, and a tank top. Sometimes when she wakes up her tank top is twisted on her body, much like Hinata’s would be. I also feel like she’s a hot sleeper so she kicks off blankets for a good part of the night.

 **𝕂𝕚𝕪𝕠𝕜𝕠 𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕚𝕫𝕦** \- She is a simple lady. She wears a pair of panties and a t-shirt or tank top depending how cold she is that night. But she has a big puffy comforter on her bed to keep her legs warm from not wearing any pants. If she gets too terribly cold, she will wear a pair of black knit pj pants with her t-shirt


End file.
